Reves
by Waterdancer
Summary: Diana from Recoil is Will’s handler
1. Chapter 1

"Rêves"

Author: AquarianLady/Waterdancer

Feedback: constructive crit or positive feedback, please

Classification: Episode Fic, AU, Action/Adventure with a dash of Romance

Summary: Diana from Recoil is Will's handler

Rating: PG-13 for language and mild sexual imagery will go to R and NC-17 later.

Website: No

Archival: CD please. Anyone else please ask

Disclaimer: Um. I don't own Alias. Anything Alias related is the property of ABC, Touchstone pictures, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and anyone else who gets an annual stockholders check.

A/N: For Robin. Also big thanks to Celli for doing the beta for me. This is two parts of a planned four-part story. 

_*******_

_"Will! Are you okay?" Diana shouted over the gunfire. He looked over at her and blinked several times._  

_"Tippin!" she shouted again. "Are you okay?"  She felt over his chest for wounds. "Are you hurt?" _

_He mumbled, "No. No, I'm not."_

_"Good," she said, smiling and drawing her gun. "Let's get out of here."_

***

"And that's when the dreams started," he said, looking at his psychiatrist.

"The dreams, Mr. Tippin?" Dr. Bowden asked, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and making notes on the pad.

"Yeah, the dreams.  Diana saving my life over and over again and then we end up in bed together." Will felt a slight flush coming to his cheeks. He was glad that he had found Dr. Bowden, a former CIA agent who knew how to use discretion.  If he had told the CIA's resident psychiatrist, Dr. Barnett, about his recent thoughts about Diana, she'd have her removed as his handler. 

"As I've told you before, Will, it's not unusual to have thoughts about a coworker, especially after you've gone through such an intense operation as Romania," he said, leaning back in his chair. "It's to be expected."

"Six months later, Doctor? I would've agreed with you then, but it's been six months. She's my handler for crying out loud!" he exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the window. "It's inappropriate for me to have thoughts like this, and I'm worried that it could affect my job performance."

"If Agent Rochelle makes you uncomfortable, perhaps you should request to be reassigned," the older man said.

"Here's the thing, she doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. I'm mostly at ease when I'm with her.  She was one of the first people to help me with the transition.  She's amazing. She's intelligent, thinks quickly on her feet, and she's even helped me with training."  He stopped and looked over at an amused Dr. Bowden.

"What?"

"Have you ever spoken with Agent Rochelle about your feelings?"

Will looked at the doctor aghast. "Told her my feelings? 'Hi Diana, I've been having vivid sexual dreams about you.  Would you like to go to dinner?'  Sorry Dr. Bowden. Not only is that against policy, but I don't think my saying that will make her want to go."

The doctor sat back down at his desk and looked over his notes. "Is it possible for you not to see Agent Rochelle outside of the spectrum of your meetings?"

"Lately, I've been able to do that.  I go to our meeting place at the park, we discuss the mission, and we go our separate ways. She hasn't been my backup for a while now."

"Good. Try to keep it like that until these dreams subside some more," the doctor said looking up from his notes. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

****

Diana looked down at her watch. 4:45.  _He's more than fifteen minutes late. She leaned back on the park bench and looked at the fountain.  She always became worried when Will was late.  Most of the time it was just due to traffic or his "real" job, but ever since Romania she'd continued to worry about him._

She sighed, and closed her eyes.  

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said behind her. "Traffic."

"You're getting better at not being noticed, Will," she said quietly, not opening her eyes.  "I didn't even see you coming. Good job."

"Thank you. So, what's the new mission?"

"We have to go to Cayman Islands to obtain account information about Marek Grzych, a banker from Poland. The CIA has obtained information showing that the transactions he's making are for the Alliance," she said, sliding a manila envelope to him.  "Your cover will be Ian MacAllister, and you will be posing as an investment banker from Boston.  All your ID papers are in there, along with your flight information. I'll be down one day after you."

She stood up and stretched. "Keep a hat on until I get there. I'll have to adjust your appearance. Are there any questions, Will?"

He looked in the envelope, and found all the relevant documentation. "Just one, Diana.  You said 'we'.  You're coming with me?"

"Yes, I am. I can get around the air ducts a bit faster than you can, and Marek will not let you on his estate unless you're with someone. I'll be posing as your wife."

"Oh. Okay," he said nervously.

"Don't worry, Tippin.  Everything will be fine," she said as she walked away. "See you in a few days."

***

The tropical sun dipped behind the trees as Will looked at his watch. 7:00. _Two hours late. He paced the floor of the suite nervously.  __I wonder if her cover has been blown. __It's not like her not to make contact if there was some sort of trouble. He took another sip of water, and tried to calm his escalating heartbeat.  __She's okay. I know she is. He ran his hand through his hair, put his cap back on and looked down at his watch again. 7:02._

He walked out the balcony, and looked at the crowd outside. He hoped to catch a glance of her smiling or looking for him. _Shit, where is she?  As he was walking back into the suite, he heard a loud commotion outside of the closed hotel room door._

He walked closer and put his ear to the door. "I assure you that my husband, Mr. MacAllister, is in fact in this room. He's expecting me."

Will smiled to himself as he heard the attendant stutter over his words. She had that affect on people.

"I'm sure you won't get in trouble. Please just let me in, and you will be tipped generously."

He stepped back as the door opened.  "Darling!" She threw herself into his arms. "Kiss me," she mumbled as she nuzzled closer to his neck. "I'm being followed."

He felt his heart stop. _Did she just ask me to kiss her? Remember the mission, Will. He cupped her face, and kissed her deeply. "I missed you, Alisha."_

"I missed you too," she said, tracing her finger along his jaw line. "Sweetie, could you pay the attendant please?" She picked up her bag and walked further into the suite.

Will reached into the wallet on the table near the door and pulled out twenty dollars. "Thanks for making sure my wife arrived here safely." He looked over the attendant's head and saw a man dressed in white shorts and tropical print shirt coming up the escalator.  "I greatly appreciate it," he said, closing the door.

"Diana?" he called out walking into the living room. 

"In here," she replied from behind the closed bedroom door. "I'll be out in a second."  

Good, then maybe I can calm down.

He was sitting on the couch when he heard her come out of the bedroom.

"Will, I wanted to apologize for telling you to kiss me earlier.  I should have told you about that when we met a few days ago.  It was a spur of the moment thing, and it was unprofessional for me to put you in that position. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really," he said, looking at Diana, who had changed from her sundress into denim shorts and a tank top that showed her toned legs and arms. _Really, Diana, don't apologize for asking me to kiss you. It was no problem. " Who was that man who was following you?"_

"One of Marek's men. I tried to lose him at the airport, but my taxi driver was too damn slow," she said, sitting down next to him on the couch and leaning down to fix the buckle on her sandal. "The good part is that the hotel and its suites are clean of bugs, so we can speak freely in here." 

He caught his breath as he looked down her tank top, and saw the top of what appeared to be a black lace bra. His cheeks reddened as he thought of the latest dream he had. It started with him taking off a black bra with his teeth, and licking her breasts. _Oh God, I sound like a dirty old man._

"Tippin," she said, snapping her fingers in front of him. _She's talking to me. "Will," she said, snapping her fingers in front of him again.  "You all right? You zoned out on me for a minute."_

"I--I'm fine, Diana," he stuttered, his face growing redder.  _I just had a quick thought of taking your bra off with my teeth, but other than that, I'm fine. _

"Good," she replied, smiling, and pulling out a small bottle out of her bag. "Are you ready for me to make you Ian MacAllister?"

"I thought I already was," he said, taking his baseball cap off.

"Normally, I'd let you stay the way you usually look, since I know how wigs bother you. Unfortunately for us, Marek has men everywhere, and if you aren't consistent in your appearance, it could blow this whole operation."

She stood up from the couch and pulled him up with her. "So, let's go." 

***

Will shivered as cold water splashed along his scalp, and swirled at the drain of the tub.  He could feel her firm breasts pressing against his back, and it drove him crazy. _Remember the mission, Will. A towel wrapped around his head, and he felt her arms come around his waist. "Let's get you sitting up. Can't have you getting dye all over the place," she said chuckling._

He rubbed the towel through his hair, trying to dry it as much as possible. "Is this good, Diana?"

"Yeah, it is," she replied, pulling a pair of scissors out of her bag. "Just let me take a little bit off of the top, and you should be okay."

He held his breath as she stood over him, her hands deftly running through his hair, cutting where she felt was necessary. He almost passed out when he felt her warm breath on his neck. "Just a little bit more." He thought he could hear her licking her lips.  _She has the best lips. His face again grew red as he thought again of his latest dream. He called her a naughty girl in his dream when she did things with her mouth that made even him blush. _

She handed him a small contact case. "Put these in. You can still wear your glasses, and they just change the color of those blue eyes of yours."

His heart skipped a beat. _She noticed my eyes._

After putting in the contacts, he stood up, looked at the mirror, and blinked several times.  His blonde hair had been dyed a dark brown, and the hazel contacts turned his eyes gray.  _If I didn't know better, I'd be fooled myself._

"You look great," she said with a smile in her voice. "You definitely look the part."

"Thanks to you," he replied, running his hands through his now brown hair. "What about you?"

"What about me? I have a 'don't notice me' look already. Dark hair, hazel eyes. I'm already incognito. People usually don't pay attention to me."

_I pay attention, Diana. More than I'll ever admit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So what's next on the agenda?"_

"Now, we have to make people believe that we are in fact Mr. and Mrs. Ian MacAllister," she said walking into the bedroom.  "There will be someone watching us.  One of his men will make contact with us, and grant you access to the estate.  Marek is a stickler for tradition. He believes in the sanctity of marriage, which is why you had to have someone, pose as your wife. That's the only way you'll be allowed on his estate.  We must make him believe that we are madly in love with each other, and can't stand to be apart."

_Not a problem on my end. "What would happen if we don't pull off this off?"_

"Well, the CIA sent two agents down here six months ago. They were supposed to know each other's mannerisms and everything else in between.  The male agent was sleeping with one of Marek's people, a known prostitute.  In his moment of weakness, he told this woman that he wasn't really married, unaware that she worked for Marek. The woman reported back to him, and the two agents were brutally murdered. Will, it's really important that we get this right," she said, walking back to him and taking the towel from around his neck. "There isn't any room for mistakes. Understand?"

 "I understand," he said solemnly.

"Good. Now, Ian, let's go make our entrance."

*****

"How long have you and your husband been married?" 

Diana turned her attention from the steel drum band playing by the pool to the man sitting to her left at the bar.

"Ian and I have been married for five years now. Best thing that ever happened to me," she said twirling her wedding band around her finger, and sipping on her spiced drink. She pointed to Will who was being hit on by some older women. She fought the urge to laugh out loud as he looked up and met her eyes with desperation.  Dressed in dark brown pants, and white shirt, he cut a handsome figure. "Great catch, my Ian is," she said, winking at the man. 

She reached in her purse to pay the bartender, and the older man caught her hand. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. MacAllister. It's my pleasure to take care of the tab"." He nodded to the bartender. "I can't have special guests paying for their own drinks.  It wouldn't be proper."

"Thank you, Mr. Dano, and please call me Alisha.  I'm sure Ian will appreciate you taking care of this."

"Okay, Alisha_. So, why are you two down in the Cayman Islands? This is a beautiful area, but I can assure you that if I had a woman like you on my arm, I would never leave the hotel suite," he said, stroking his salt and pepper beard and taking a drink from his glass._

She chuckled, and feigned shyness.  Any other day or time, she would have told him off. _Remember the mission, Diana._

"You flatter me, Mr. Dano. Ian is here on business, and I'm here for the shopping. We have an understanding marriage."

The older man's eyebrow rose in question. "What does your husband do?"

"He's a private investment banker in Boston, and he's here looking for new ways to spend his clients' money," she replied.

"Sounds like a boring task for a man to worry about while on vacation," he said. 

"Not to him. He loves it. Like I said, Mr. Dano, it's a working vacation for him," she said, pointedly, turning her attention back to him.

"Of course. A 'working' vacation. I have to give your husband credit Alisha; he's ambitious man. Stupid for not spending every minute with you, but still ambitious."

"That he is," she murmured, looking at Will.

Will looked at her again, pleading with his eyes for her to come rescue him from his growing fan club.

"If you'll excuse me, my husband seems to be in a bit of trouble. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Dano," she said holding her hand out to the older man.  

He returned her handshake, and looked at her appreciatively. "The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. MacAllister. Your husband is a lucky man."

"I tell him that all time," she replied over her shoulder, with a smile on her face.__


	2. Chapter 2

"Rêves"

Author: AquarianLady/Waterdancer

Email: jch114@hotmail.com

Feedback: constructive crit or positive feedback, please

Classification: Episode Fic, AU, Action/Adventure with a dash of Romance

Summary: Diana from Recoil is Will's handler

Website: No

Archival: CD. Anyone else please ask

Disclaimer: Here's the thing. I don't own Alias.  It's the property of ABC, Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and anyone else who gets an annual stockholders check. 

Rating: PG-13 for language and mild sexual imagery will go to R and NC-17 later.

A/N: For Robin. Also big thanks to Celli for doing the beta for me. This is two parts of a planned four-part story

*******

Will watched as Diana made her way through the crowd towards him. "Mr. MacAllister," one of the older women called to him. 

"Ian," he said in response. _Hurry up, Diana. He had been subjected to questions about his background for the past hour.  He answered all the questions as expected.  Questions about where he went to school, how long he had been married, how long had he been an investment banker were beginning to wear on his nerves.  Although he had said he was married several times, it didn't stop some of the women from trying to fix him up with their daughters._

"Okay, Ian," the older woman replied. "You say that you've been married for five years, but how do you and your wife keep that romantic fire burning?"

Will's mouth dropped open. This was one question that he hadn't been prepared for. "That--that romantic fire burning?"

"He does it by making love to me every night," he heard Diana say behind him.

He spun around to face her, with his mouth still hanging open. "Honey, you embarrass me."

"Well, Ian, it is all true," she said, standing on her toes to kiss him on the nose. He smiled nervously as he heard her say to the other women, "He's amazing."

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet my wife, Alisha MacAllister." He frowned as he watched the women give Diana the once over and narrow their eyes at her.  He smiled as she brushed it off and held out her hand. 

"Nice to meet you."  

"Did you miss me, honey?" she asked him, running her hand through his hair.  He felt a shudder go through his body.  Unable to control the thoughts running through his head, he pulled her close and kissed her. She pulled away from him and looked at him in surprise. "I guess you did," she said with a wink. _Why did I do that? She's going to kick my ass later, I know it._

"If you don't mind, I'd like to steal my husband away for a little while," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. "We'll be back later."

There was an awkward silence as they walked further away from the crowd. Walking around the corner, she poked him in the side. "Nice job back there, Will."

"You're not mad?" _Please, don't be mad._

She laughed and leaned against his shoulder. He took a deep breath and casually smelled her hair. It smelled like honey. "There is no way I could be mad at you for that. It was great. It proved that we are in love. Are you okay with what just happened?"

_Am I okay with kissing you and pretending that it doesn't matter? Not really, but I'll take what I can get. "Yeah, I'm okay with it."_

"Good," she said. "Now, let me show you what I've noticed."

*****

As they came back around the corner, she leaned against the wall and pulled him to her.  He felt heat come from her body as he wrapped his hands around her waist.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she whispered in his ear. "Did you see that older man with the salt and pepper beard, sitting at the bar?"

 "The guy who was leering at you? Yeah, I saw him," he mumbled, surprised at his tone.

"Good. That's Lucas Dano, owner of this resort and half of the other resorts on this island.  He's the one that we need to become friendly with. We get in with him, and we are that much closer to our target."

"Alisha!" a male voice called from behind Will.  

"And here he is right now," she whispered, brushing his lips with hers. His heart skipped a beat again.  

"Mr. Dano! Hello."   She waved.

"Is this the workaholic that you're married to?" the older man said, chuckling.

"That's right.  My husband, Ian MacAllister," she replied, smiling up at him. 

"Your wife, sir, speaks highly of you," said the older man.  "I tried to tell her that you were insane to come down here for business, and NOT spend every moment with her, but she was quick to tell me that you two have an understanding marriage."

He squeezed her hand. "That's Alisha for you. She's very direct."  He winced as she poked him in the side.

"Indeed. She's told me that you're looking for new ways to spend your clients' money," Dano said, stroking his beard, and taking a puff of his cigar.

"This is true. They got tired of buying real estate on the East Coast and having hospitals name wings after them.  They're looking to invest their money in a business here in the Caymans, and I've been sent to see whether or not this area is good for them."

"I assure you, Mr. MacAllister, the Caymans are ripe for investment. I've been here for almost twenty years now. Been very successful."

Will eye's spanned over the enormous hotel and the large pool area where people were laughing, being served by scantily clad men and women.

"I can tell, Mr. Dano," he replied with a low whistle. "I can tell."

"Please call me Lucas," he said, taking another puff of his cigar. "You know, Ian--may I call you Ian?"

Will nodded.

"Okay, Ian.  I may just have a perfect opportunity for your clients. Let me buy you a drink and talk to you about it. If that's okay with your wife," he said glancing over Will's shoulder to Diana, who was still leaning against the wall.

Will glanced at him.  He wanted to punch him for looking at her that way. There was no doubt in his mind that she could have taken care of him without even breaking a sweat, but he still hated the way Lucas was eyeing her.

"Only if she's sure. We haven't spent that much time together since we've been here," he said.  He wanted to hold her again. _Remember the mission, Will._

She held her hand up in protest.  "Ian, honey. Go talk shop. I can find something else to occupy my time.  I'll go for a walk in the village, or I'll take a swim," she said as she pushed herself up from the wall. 

She walked up to him and ran her hand lightly across the back of his neck. "Just as long as you promise you're mine later."  Will felt a slight twitch where there wasn't supposed to be one. He grabbed her hand, kissed it softly, and looked at her. 

"I promise."

He looked at her strangely. _Was she blushing?_

"You okay?" he asked, voice showing concern.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I'll see you later."  

***

Diana walked quickly from the two men and ducked into the hotel lobby. Her face was still hot from Will's kiss as she stepped into the elevator and pressed their floor number. 

_"Agent Rochelle, you've told me that you were not attached to Mr. Tippin. Please explain to me why you felt it was necessary to get involved in Romania?"_

_"It's simple, Dr. Barnett, he needed my help," she replied stoically._

_"There were other agents there, but you felt it necessary to rescue him yourself," Barnett looked down at the case file._

_"That's correct."_

_"And you don't find that unusual?" The doctor looked at her quizzically. "You've been a handler for three other agents, Agent Rochelle, and never have you gone in personally to assist them when they were in trouble."_

_"To answer your first question, Dr. Barnett: I don't find my going in to help unusual or odd. He was in trouble, and needed help. I'm just grateful that I was able to provide it.  As far as those other agents are concerned, we're talking about agents who combined have over a decade of experience. Will had barely been in for a year, and then he's sent to Romania!" she replied, throwing her hands up. _

_"We deemed him ready," the doctor said, frowning, looking down at his open file that was spread on her desk. "I had talked to him and his tests proved that he was ready."_

_"Fuck your tests!" Diana yelled. The doctor's eyes widened in shock. Diana sank back in the chair. "I'm sorry, Dr. Barnett, that was inexcusable. It's—It's just that you weren't there. You didn't hear it in his voice. He needed me."_

_Dr. Barnett cleared her throat, and said, "Agent Rochelle, under normal circumstances, I would recommend that you be removed as Mr. Tippin's handler. Your actions in Romania were reckless and you put in three other agents in danger along with Mr. Tippin.  You are too attached to him and he to you. However, if I were to recommend your removal, it might prove detrimental to his ability to perform his job responsibilities."  _

_She glanced at the open file. "Consider this a warning.  If I receive any more reports of your inappropriate behavior, you're done as Mr. Tippin's handler and as an agent.  Have a good day."_

"Well, Doctor, you'd have me fired if you knew what I was feeling now," she mumbled to no one in particular as she opened the door. "A simple operation."   What she was feeling could just be attributed to working in close contact with someone, but she knew that wasn't the case.  She had done ops like this before, posing as someone's wife or lover, and it was okay. It was just a job, nothing ever happened, but when she was with Will, there was an aura of excitement that surrounded them. She didn't know if it was the way she caught him looking at her sometimes or how appreciative he seemed to be after Romania, but things had changed.

She grabbed the Walkman off the TV and pressed record. She walked out to the balcony and turned towards the bar where Will and Lucas were sitting.  "Now, let's see what I can hear."

***

"Dammit!" she cursed as turned the tape recorder off. As much as he had tried, Will had been unable to get any pertinent information from Lucas.  "Cagey bastard," she muttered under her breath.

She looked over her shoulder as she heard the door open.  "I'm sorry," he said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Don't worry about it."

"I had him right there, and then I faltered." He looked at the setting sun.

She sat the tape recorder on the table, and laid her hands out. "Hey. It happens to the best of us. From what I can tell, he trusts you, and that's good, Will."

"If you're sure," he said, tracing the inside of her palm.  She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"I'm sure, Will," she mumbled as she pulled her hand away. "What about the party he mentioned?"

"He invited us-- or rather, Ian and Alisha--to a party at the Azure bar, allegedly to talk more business."  

"What did you think as you talked to him? Anything seem out of place with him?"  She sighed inwardly. She felt silly for quizzing him like this while on a mission, but in order to keep Barnett happy she had to do it.

"I felt that he was feeling me out, mentally verifying what I told him.  He asked a lot about our marr—I mean Ian and Alisha's marriage."  He shook his head at the mistake.  "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly. "It's expected. What else?"

"There were two men sitting behind us, and one just outside the lounge area. It was the same man who was following you."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, he just watched me. He did talk to Lucas before we went in, but that was that."

She pulled her sunglasses from on top of her head, and placed them back on her nose. "Good. I know that it doesn't seem like a lot, but what you've told me has helped."

He leaned forward like a eager student. "How so?"

"Well, from what I can tell, Lucas is full of hot air. A lot of what he said to you is fluff that's manufactured for businessmen to rope them in.  He's achieved a lot of these properties not because he's a shrewd businessman but because of his dealings with Marek.  Those three men you saw are telling me that even though Lucas isn't as important as Marek, he's still being watched.  We're going to have to be very careful in what we do when we're around Lucas," she said as she stood up from the table. 

She turned to walk towards the door that led back into the suite. "What time does this party start?" she said over her shoulder. 

"9:00 P.M." 

She looked at her watch. "That gives us three hours to get ready.  I'm going to try and get some sleep. You should too, Will.  You look like you haven't slept in days."

***

Will sat back on the couch and sighed. Every time he closed his eyes, the memory of his latest dream returned.  It began with Diana muttering about how he was the man that she'd been waiting for, and concluded with them having fantastic sex. _Too bad it was only in my mind._

Convinced that he wasn't going to get any sleep, he stood up from the couch and walked over the mini refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water.  Each time he tried to think about the mission, his mind drifted back to that initial kiss, and the way she looked at him after he kissed her hand.  If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she had been blushing. '_It's all a part of the cover,' a small voice said in his mind.  "Right. All a part of the cover," he muttered, taking another sip._

"Will," a voice said from behind him.  

Will turned around and almost dropped his bottle.  In front of him, Diana stood there, dressed in a black slip dress that clung everywhere it was supposed to. He knew that he had to look like one of those cartoon characters whose jaws dropped to the ground, tongue unfurled like long, red carpets. 

"Will," she repeated, looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head to clear the thoughts of what she was wearing underneath the dress. _"Hopefully, nothing," another tiny voice said in his head. His pulse quickened at the thought._

Clearing his throat, he replied, "You look amazing, Diana. I know that's improper to say that, because of our working relationship, but honestly, you look beautiful. Really."

 His heart warmed as she graced him with a bright smile. "Thank you, Will," she said shyly.

She walked over to him, and he felt as if his heart would stop.  She handed him a necklace. "Do you mind?"  She turned around, lifting her hair up to expose her neck.

He shook his head again against an image of him licking her neck and massaging her breasts through that thin material. _I have to stop fantasizing about her.  'Stay away from her'. That's all I had to do, but I'm here right now imagining myself licking her neck, and hearing her moan my name._

"There. You're all set," he mumbled as he fastened the clasp on the necklace. He thought he heard her sigh as he let his hand run across her left shoulder blade. "I'm—I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Will. Your hand was just a little cold, that's all. I'm fine," she said, looking at him over her shoulder. She looked at him for a minute longer before turning away.  "We should go."


End file.
